1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a steering force controller, more particularly to a steering force controller configured to give a driver a more linear steering feel.
2. Related Art
In a steering force controller, in one technology, either a steering angle of a steering wheel or a steering angular velocity or both of them are detected, and in addition, a steering assist force generated in a steering assist motor generating the steering assist force is detected. Either the detected steering angle or the detected steering angular velocity or both of them, and the steering assist force are used to control the steering assist motor, in general (see PLT 1 and PTL 2).